Heavenly Husband
by Shushy
Summary: AU; Uzumaki Kushina is an independent, 28 year old workaholic with absolutely no experience in relationships whatsoever. Feeling like she lost all hope in finding the 'perfect man', the red-head decides to make a wish upon a shooting star on the night after her birthday. Unexpectedly, she wakes up the next morning with a naked spiky blond, who claims to be her husband. MinaKushi
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!  
This is my very first fic, please review and tell me what you think c:  
Also, remember that this is rated **_**M!**_ **Meaning there is some language and scenes some of you might... y'know, not appreciate? Well, you have been warned I guess? Hehe.** _ **  
**_ **Have fun reading.  
**

* * *

Heavenly Husband.

 **By Shushy.  
**

* * *

He was drunk and completely out of his mind. Practically shouting and laughing without worry, his face was of a bright shade of red, nearly the same dark bloody red as her hair.

She rested her head on the wooden table, looking at him with a bored expression. This sort of scene wasn't uncommon in her life; she was after all... his most trusted employee. It was practically part of her job now. But she ought to admit, that bastard was going at it a bit too far...

"Kuuushhiiinaaaa!" He giggled ridiculously, a glass of whisky in his hand and a strand of her hair in the other. She blinked for a moment, completely unfazed by his awkward behaviour.

"What is it?" She sighed, not bothering to look at him. The middle-aged man grinned and kissed her strand of hair lovingly, his face still red from all the alcohol he drank. The red-head lifted an eyebrow, quizzically looking at her boss.

"Won't you stay with me for toniiight?" He whined, slamming his head on the table in the process, attempting to imitate her. Her brows furrowed as she slapped his hand away, making him release one of her bloody locks.

"Boss, you're drunk." She stated the obvious, slowly lifting her head up, "It's time for you to go home already."

"But I want to stay with youuuu!" His eyes got teary real quick as he started sniffling quietly. His body was reeking of sweat and alcohol, making her cringe rather obviously. She understood why her colleagues didn't want to go out with him from time to time, that guy was a living skunk.

Kushina slowly lifted her hand, catching the attention of a waiter who just passed by. Once he was close enough, she asked him politely for a bottle of water. Seeing how _drunk_ he was, he needed that much.

"Once you finish your meal, we'll be heading back." She spoke calmly, looking at her watch and noticed it was nearly midnight. She didn't like it when she was late; it stopped her from doing many things. Her pet fox was at home too, and she needed to feed the poor lil' guy soon. He was already skinny enough; she didn't want him to lose any more pounds.

The waiter came back after about a minute with a bottle of cold fresh water. She thanked him and started pouring it in a plain glass, making sure it would be full enough to sober him up a bit. When he was drunk, he was the horniest, most disgusting pig she had ever seen. She was practically holding herself from punching him to death.

The red-head handed him over the glass of fresh crystal water, "Here. Drink." She furrowed her brows, determined to go back home as soon as possible.

Her boss took the glass and started sniffing it, then slammed it back on the table; making a loud noise.

"I don't drink water," he stubbornly pouted. Kushina's eyes widened in anger.

"You're going to drink it." She insisted, clearly not amused. The balding man threw her a look, a small smile appearing in the corner of his thin lips.

"Why the rush?" He teased, "It's no biggie if we end up going late to work tomorrow..." he grabbed her hand and noticed how long and thin her fingers were compared to his, who were thick, large and sweaty. Kushina immediately felt disgusted by the sudden contact.

"I'm the boss, so I'll be sure to cover up your attendance this morning. What do you say?"

She remained quiet; her eyes followed the way his fingers traced small hearts on the palm of her hand. She gnawed the inside of her jaw, knowing what'll happen next.

"Sir... please, stop this." She warned, already feeling the heat on her face. She REALLY hated being touched like that, it made her feel uncomfortable. Sadly, her boss was too drunk to notice that.

"Poor thing... yesterday was your 28th birthday too, huh?" He whispered, still smiling. Kushina's eyes widened yet again, this time from shock.

"You knew—"

"Of course I knew, my dear Kushina." He squeezed her hand tightly, "I've been observing you ever since you started working for our company. You always looked like the strong type, though." He chuckled, "So intimidating..."

The red-head bit her lip, this wasn't going very well...

"You never dated as well." He took her hand and kissed it gently, "A beautiful woman like you, a virgin... how sad."

Kushina gritted her teeth, "Sir, let go."

"Don't worry, dearest." He rubbed her hand on his cheek, "Nobody cares about you, but it's still not the end of the world. We both know you need this."

 _The fuck is he trying to pull?!_

"Kushina..." he whispered, caressing her arm; "My sweet sweet Kushina... You're so lonely, aren't you? Admit it, even a strong independent woman like you needs the comfort of a man."

She had enough of his endless blabbering, and what's worse were how _true_ his words were. Her being stubborn was a good thing at times, but it didn't mean she couldn't have been knocked out of her senses eventually.

Kushina pulled her hand away, leaving a yearning look on her boss's face. The shorter man whined rather obviously, still sweating like a pig. The red-head shook her head and decided to leave him be, she didn't feel like escorting him home tonight.

"I'm going." She said suddenly, standing up while grabbing her purse. The middle-aged man rolled his eyes and took another sip of whisky. Then, without warning; he grabbed her by the wrist. Making her suddenly halt.

"Let... GO!" She hissed, trying to get away from his deadly grip. For the first time, he became so persistent. Normally, he'd snap out of it and apologize immediately after. She wouldn't have thought he'd ever become so desperate. The only reason she accepted to grab a few glasses with him was to make sure he didn't do anything stupid when drunk.

"I've been going through harsh times, Kushina." He looked sad for a split second, "I _really_ need to be consoled. Just for a night, I want you to be with me..."

He stood up and hugged her waist, desperate.

"Wha—"

"The Company is slowly going bankrupt, my wife wants a divorce and my little girl won't even look at me! I need this! Just for tonight!"

"No way! Stop!" She tried to push him as gently as possible, not wanting to break his neck while doing so. But that thought crumbled by itself the moment he squeezed her butt, practically drooling on her waist.

"Just one night... one single night is all I'd ask..." He pleaded, still caressing her behind. This was going way too far, and Kushina couldn't hold back any longer.

"FUCK YOU!" She shouted and kicked him on the face, hard enough to throw him on the other side of the bar. Frightening a few costumers in the process. A table fell on his back, possibly injuring him seriously. The red-head started to pant, hands clenched in anger.

All eyes rested on the tall woman. The room that was previously silent started to get filled with unwanted whispers, possibly throwing out one or two rumours about her.

Kushina gulped, immediately cursing at herself. Sure, she knew she wasn't particularly sweet when it came to dealing with stubborn assholes, but it wasn't to a point where people would start fearing her.

"Heartless bitch..."

"Red-hot habanero..."

"More like a demon if you'd ask me..."

"Attention whore."

Those sentences filled the room quicker than it should have. For a moment, she felt like crying; but quickly stopped the tears from pouring out. It wasn't the time to act weak.

 _I'll get fired for sure..._ she thought bitterly as she exited the bar, head held up high and back straight. The tall red-head left without giving the other customers a second glance.

She called for a taxi the moment she stepped out, not feeling well after the sudden turn of events. Not only was her career at risk but also her reputation. Things were going awfully bad tonight, and the alcohol barely managed to the effect.

Kushina entered the car quietly, her face practically pale. The driver took a quick glance at her, already knowing who she was. He threw her a small yet comforting smile.

"Had a rough day?" He asked politely with a somewhat interesting accent, which she had trouble figuring out. Kushina smiled pitifully, looking at her now aching feet, kicking out the heels.

"More like a rough _week..."_ she snorted.

"Where should I take you?"

She looked at the bar for a split second through the window; people were trying to help her boss back up. He looked rather furious and pained. A small chuckle escaped her lips at the scene, "Serves you right, asshole..." she muttered to no one apparently.

"So...?" The driver was waiting, lifting a curious eyebrow at the red-head. She smiled and shrugged.

"Anywhere but this place."

"Alright..." He smiled in amusement and began the tour of the city.

* * *

"Thank you, sorry I took your time." She spoke softly, handing him over the money. The driver smiled sweetly at her, "Don't mention it, helping people is also part of my job."

Kushina smiled as well, happy the world wasn't becoming as tough as she thought it to be. Good people still existed indeed.

She stepped out of the car, barefooted. Those high heels really did the trick in hurting her, but they were good practise when you needed to straighten up when walking. She smiled yet another time at the driver, and turned; ready to enter her apartment complex until he suddenly called out to her.

"You know, you shouldn't lose hope yet. This world offers much more than you can think of."

The red-head turned, a bit startled. He continued talking.

"Have faith in yourself," he grinned, "You're a good woman, and you deserve the very best."

"That's pretty flattering," she blinked, smiling in return, "But I think the world got tired of me after all these years." The red-head sighed, but kept her smile regardless.

"I'm still happy though, thank you for your concern. See you!" She walked away, the driver still looking at her.

"That's good..." he whispered, his eyes on the road.

Then, out of the blue...

"Happy Birthday, Kushina."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"How did you—" She turned spontaneously, only but to see an empty street.

She stared at the road for a good couple of minutes, confused about the sudden turn of events. Then finally, shook her head.

 _I seriously need a break, all of this work is starting to make me hallucinate._ She thought bitterly.

* * *

The inside of her apartment was pretty cozy and neat. While it had a certain feminine aura, the colors were pretty plain and masculine. With one large living room, a kitchen and two spare rooms for her to walk around freely on. Her pet fox, Kurama; lifted its head up in surprise and joy. Happily making his way towards his master. Kushina chuckled and took the little thing in her arms.

"Oh my poor little baby..." She caressed his fur gently, "You must've been hungry, I'm sorry I was late today. I had to... deal with some urgent business."

Kurama tilted his head quizzically, but kept licking her face regardless. The tall red-headed woman smiled as she stood up, her little foxy friend still in her arms.

Kushina made her way towards the kitchen and opened the fridge with her free hand. She felt like eating yesterday's strawberry birthday cake. Sweets always did the trick when she was either pissed or sad. After grabbed the large plate and putting it on the table, Kushina let Kurama free and opened a cupboard, taking some canned meat.

The little fox's tail tapped on the floor playfully, waiting for his long awaited meal. The red-head hummed an unknown melody as she took a small plate and poured the can's contains on it. When it looked presentable enough, she rested it on the ground; watching Kurama eat it eagerly.

Kushina hugged her knees, crouching. This was practically routine for her, coming back home after a long day of work, feeding Kurama, mourning until dawn, and going back to work again and vice versa... nothing would change, nothing.

"Y'know, I thought a lot about it... actually..." She slowly whispered, looking at her little fox chewing on his meal. She figured he wouldn't listen, but still kept speaking.

"Maybe it's true; maybe I am trying to act tough. My colleagues keep getting married, settling down somewhere... happily building their own family, while I'm here... just, running around with drunkards in an endless cycle of b.s."

Kurama stopped eating his food for a moment, looking at his master quietly. He had the sixth sense to feel the atmosphere and understand a few things, especially when it concerned Kushina. The little beast was pretty smart, surprisingly.

"I already gave up on romance the moment I stepped foot in a high school," She started petting his head, "The key to success is knowledge, I've been told that since my childhood. It's how I lived and how I intend to move on, the rest doesn't matter."

She smiled, "They had a divorce and went their separate ways... I've been taken to my grandmother's house, and lived there for as long as I could remember. I don't think I ever saw my parents after that, they didn't even bother visiting me."

"The 'perfect man' doesn't exist..." Kushina closed her eyes, scratching Kurama behind the ear, "They're all the same... horny idiots who only seek comfort between a woman's legs instead of the woman herself."

Her little fox started licking her fingertips in an attempt to cheer her up, Kushina chuckled at the sight. Pulling the small creature in for a hug.

"I'm glad I found you that day..." She whispered, kissing him on the head. Kurama remained quiet, licking her on the chin. Whenever she was drunk, she had the habit to talk about the past, regretting a few of her choices as well.

Kushina sighed and let Kurama go, he needed to eat. Slowly yet carefully, the red-headed woman stood up and made her way towards her cake. There were a few slices left, just about enough to cheer up for the night. Taking a plate from the cupboard and a fork, Kushina started eating a slice with mild interest.

Though it did taste good, it wasn't enough. Everything tasted bitter when she was in such a state.

 _Fuck it. After tonight's events, I'm 100% sure I'll lose my job. Better try and find a new one soon._

She made her way towards the living room, her slice of cake still at hand and sat on her couch. Exhaustion written all over her face.

 _Life is so tiring, ttebane._ She took another bite out of her cake, enjoying it while it lasted.

Kushina thought for a moment, looking at her window. Was she really that lonely? It's true that... at some point, she had to settle down and find herself a man. A man sane enough to accept her, who had all the qualities she asked for. But she said it herself, _the perfect man doesn't exist._

She finished her slice of cake faster than usual and went in the kitchen to start cleaning up. Kurama was also done with his food and went to take a nap, she smiled and shook her head slowly; the little mischievous fox earned his sleep after all. Waiting for his master until midnight was an accomplishment.

After finishing everything, she stripped out of her working clothes and wore her comfy dark green pyjamas and went in the bathroom to brush her teeth. She had to face the wrath of her boss tomorrow, and perhaps getting humiliatingly fired.

"Still better than to spend a night with him," she rolled her eyes and jumped on her bed, sighing in happiness. Without second thoughts, she glanced once more outside of her window, looking at the beautiful night sky. It was the first time she was able to see so many stars, it somehow pleased her.

"It must be nice... having someone to understand you..." she muttered to herself, "I'd like to experience that, if only for a little while."

For a split second, she thought she saw a yellow flash on the night sky. A shooting star.  
The red-headed woman blinked sleepily, tired of her day at work; and then whispered.

"The perfect married life... I'd like to try it out... just this once..."

Then fell into a deep slumber.

Little did she know, Kurama was awake, and listened to her every word.

* * *

The sun shone brightly, illuminating her room to its fullest. Kushina was in the most awkward of positions, her mouth completely wide open with drool escaping her lips. She had the best dream in ages, and of course... it involved food.

"Mhmm, Ramen... yes... gimme' some more!" She moaned, taking whatever object was in front of her and chewing it rather loudly. What she grabbed though, appeared to be rough and... strong?

She opened her eyes lazily, still chewing on the unknown object. It tasted salty, and was warm to the touch... smooth as well.

 _... what the..._ She rubbed her closed eyelids and inspected the object a bit carefully. After blinking a good dozens of times, she noticed it wasn't an object... but an _arm._

Her brows furrowed as she touched it a bit carefully, yes... it was truly an arm. Gulping, the red-head looked up, hesitantly... and saw the unthinkable.

A man, possibly about her age; or younger... was sleeping soundly on her bed. With spiky blond hair and a lightly tanned skin. His eyelashes were long, making him look a tiny bit feminine, and had the most god-like physique she had ever seen.

Kushina remained there, completely paralyzed at the sight. He didn't seem to be wearing anything underneath the blankets, which was... bad. Good thing she still had her P-J's on, otherwise she would have thought something happened during yesterday night.

The young man was resting soundly, as if he was floating. He looked so peaceful and angelic it nearly blew her mind.

 _Who... What... where..._ She couldn't even gather the words in her head. Everything happened too fast for her liking, she didn't even remember clearly what happened yesterday. She could had done literally _anything._ No, scratch that... _THEY_ could have _DONE ANYTHING._

"Oh god, oh god... oh fuck!" She jumped out of the bed, peeking underneath the sheets to see if there was any signs of blood. Luckily, none of them were found. She sighed in relief and glanced at the gorgeous stranger.

Gulping, Kushina approached him, resting her knees on the bed. He looked so peaceful she almost felt bad for waking him up, but didn't have the choice. She needed to go to work, and leaving him in the bed all alone in her house wasn't a bright idea.

Hesitantly, the tall red-headed woman started poking him on the cheek. He twitched for a moment, then lifted his arm to push away whatever annoyance was attempting to wake him up. Good thing she had the reflexes.

Again, she poked him on the cheek, a bit stubbornly now, making the spiky blond groan. Upon hearing that, she backed away, startled.

The man blinked his eyes open, revealing a bright cerulean color. She gaped at him, amazed by how... _heavenly_ he looked.

Yawning, the spiky blond stretched on the bed, paying no mind to Kushina's rather obvious staring. Once that was done, he tilted his head, smiling boyishly at her.

"Good morning," he greeted softly, with the most soothing voice she had ever listened to.

Kushina stiffened, "G-G-G-Good... M-morning..." she stuttered, feeling the heat invade her cheeks.

"Slept well?" He asked politely. The red-head couldn't believe her eyes and ears. He was talking to her so casually, despite it possibly being their first meeting. Was she really that drunk? To the point where she'd invite a random stranger in her bed? Sure... he was devilishly handsome but...

"Who are you?" She whispered, backing away slowly. The blond tilted his head, confused. Kushna gritted her teeth.

"I said," she hissed; dangerously searching for an object to defend herself with, "Who ARE you?!"

He blinked twice, as if she just asked the obvious. "Huh?"

"DON'T FOOL ME!" She started throwing a few pots at his direction, aiming for the head. The spiky blond, however; had amazing reflexes; and so managed to dodge them with ease.

"I don't remember EVER inviting you in!" She continued throwing random things at him, practically glaring at the spiky blond without further reason. He jumped out of the bed, covering his naked body with the white sheets.

"What are you saying?!" He tried to speak and dodge at the same time, "You and I got married yesterday! Don't you remember?!"

She suddenly stopped throwing things at him, "Eh?"

The mysterious man peeked from behind the bed, then slowly stood up; showing her the pretty silver ring on his finger. Kushina blinked, then lifted her hand; only but to see the same ring on hers as well.

"See? We're husband and wife, you and I." He spoke softly, Kushina couldn't believe her eyes.

The words casually left her mouth.

"What... the... hell..."

 **To Be Continued!**

 **Enjoyed? Review please! I'd like some support!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Edited The 29th Of December - _The last part of the chapter has been modified, please read chapter 3's A/N for more details._ )  
Wow, I never thought my story would become popular this quick! This motivates me even more! Thanks!  
Reading your reviews made me smile! Hope this continues, cause' I am in deep need of love~**

 **Please enjoy this chapter, and forgive me if it's a tad bit 'too' late... I was quite busy.  
**

* * *

Heavenly Husband

 **By Shushy.  
**

* * *

When you're a hardworking office lady, there are plenty of mornings that go to waste because of either work, or hangovers. You sleep late, wake up early; and suffer the circumstances. This was pretty much Kushina's case, in general. But this time, it was different... very very different.

There was a _man_ in her room, stark naked. Beyond the beyonds, fiendishly handsome; who self-proclaimed himself as her _husband._

She blinked, unsure of what to say or think. If this was a dream, then she'd gladly take it; because there was absolutely no way a man so beautiful would end up in her room, sleeping _alongside_ her. Surely, this was some kind of mistake... or misunderstanding.

The man looked just as confused as her, but for a whole different reason. He raised an eyebrow quizzically, wondering why the red-head froze at his previous sentence. And so he approached her, slowly and carefully; waving a hand in front of her face.

"Hello? Earth to Kushina?" He called, "Something wrong?"

The tall woman was still staring mindlessly at the beautiful silver ring on her finger, only noticing now the pretty yellow gem in the middle. A light flickered in her eyes, and unknowingly... she tried to remove it, but in vain. The pretty ring just couldn't go off.

"Wh-What is this?!" she muttered in annoyance, trying yet again to pull the ring off. It was almost as if he glued it stuck, with no hopes in getting rid of it.

The spiky blond chuckled in amusement as he slowly yet gently grabbed her hand.

"Now why would you try to do something like that? Even though you wished for me..." He whispered softly, smiling at the pretty woman in front of him. Kushina looked baffled for a split second but shook her head regardless.

"I _wished_ for... you?" She asked in confusion, slowly backing away. The blonde blinked twice, then smiled happily.

"Why, yes... have you forgotten?"

The red-head remained silent for a moment, attempting to recall yesterday's events. Indeed, it was a hard day... she had to work overtime, accompany her boss to the bar and make sure he comes back home sober enough to not do anything stupid, but ended up being sexually harassed by him and so injured the middle-aged man to the point where she might get fired... then came back home half-drunk as well, not knowing what to do and mumbled until she slept peacefully.

... What the fuck?

"Bullshit!" She suddenly hissed, "This has to be some sort of prank... I don't know who sent you, but I won't fall for such an oblivious trap! If you want to ruin my reputation, you could at least be original and straightforward about it!" she pointed out, acting stubborn again. The mysterious blonde still had the same smile on his face, looking at her lovingly.

"Why I'd never..." he chuckled yet again, this time caressing her cheek in the process. His bright cerulean eyes looked at her with a gentleness that was unknown to her until now. Kushina bit her lip and slapped his hand away, much to his dismay. He looked like he was pouting for a second, until he finally laughed in amusement.

"You're a harsh one!" He joked.

"What do you expect?!" The red-head lifted her hands up in fury, "I'm getting assaulted by a naked stranger, you think I'd be all smiles and let you do whatever you please?!"

He blushed slightly, "Well there's a reason for me being naked... But I'm no stranger—"

"I'm not believing your shit until you tell me exactly WHO you are!"

"Like I said..." he sighed mildly, walking towards the bedside table and taking what appeared to be a sheet of paper, "I'm Minato... your husband." He smiled and gave it to her. Kushina grabbed it quickly and analyzed the contents, shocked at the sight.

It was a marriage certificate, both confirming them to be husband and wife. They were legally married.

"Th-That is... N-No that can't be it..."

"Actually, it's quite true." He protested calmly.

Was it the end of the world... or divine punishment? Perhaps the heavens were testing her resistance and purity by sending off such a beautiful angel? Or was it some kind of gigolo Mikoto brought her home for role play as a gift? Perhaps not, that marriage certificate was the real deal, no joke. But it was still hard to believe...

She gulped suddenly, touching her now sweating forehead with worry. She _must_ be sick, it was the only explanation. Though she made sure not to exceed a certain limit when it came to alcohol, there was no denying that she went overboard, and perhaps did much more than simply _marrying_ a complete stranger.

"I'm... gonna' go take a shower..." She spoke slowly, handing him over the sheet of paper. Minato blinked as he took it, "Alright."

 _I need to cool off!_

With that thought in mind, Kushina dashed towards the restroom at an insane speed and closed the door the moment she stepped foot in, locking it securely. Sure, she may have overreacted but there was no other option aside _overreacting._

 _Calm down... Just... Calm down..._ She breathed, walking slowly towards the mirror. Her reflection looked, overall; normal, and she didn't seem to be pale or show symptoms of a somewhat deadly disease. Unless she was on meth, then that was another story...

But that guy... was by no means, an illusion. He looked real, sounded real and... _Felt_ real. Even now, she could still feel his warmth, the sweet sensation of his soft, yet somehow rough palm caress her cheek. Minato was the real deal, no joke.

That thought didn't want to get through that thick head of hers, though.

Kushina bit her lip and undressed quickly. The red-head believed that a cold shower would do a good job in stimulating that brain of hers, and perhaps bring her back to reality. There were better options, but she simply didn't have the time to consider doing any of them.

The red-head immediately jumped in; letting out a small squeak upon feeling the freezing cold water hit her sensitive skin, but forced herself to get accustomed to it anyways.

 _Damn it! Where's that shampoo?!_ She thought in frustration as she threw random cosmetics towards the far side of the bathroom, not caring whether they broke or not.

There were better ways to act, better ways to handle the situation. It wasn't as frustrating as it looked, and she knew that. But there was a tiny little detail that some of you might have missed...

We're talking about _Kushina_ here, and nothing was easy if it involved her. _Nothing._ Because she simply had too many things to do, too many places to go; and never had the time to finally do whatever she wanted.

It was only natural that she'd take that sudden 'marriage' thing inconveniently.

After about a minute of endless cursing and searching, she finally spotted her favourite jasmine and honey shampoo; letting out a triumphant 'Gotcha!' escape her lips.

But the moment didn't last long as she unwillingly slipped in the bathtub, making her fall in a painful position; head first. The red-head cursed loudly as she rubbed her poor behind and the back of her neck.

This sucked, _**badly.**_

* * *

Meanwhile, a confused and rather worried blond who was midway in wearing his long-sleeved shirt, turned to look at the bathroom door. It's only been three minutes since his wife started the shower and she was already having a curse-fest. While he was indeed intrigued upon hearing her rather obvious attempts in 'cooling-off', he still had trouble believing that she acted so immaturely. Though he was quite aware of her short-tempered nature, it still seemed odd to him.

 _I hope she's not hurt,_ he thought as he continued putting his long navy-blue and white striped shirt, which looked good along with his dark blue jeans. Though Minato wasn't the _fashionable_ type; he always had a good sense when it came to color-matching. In fact, he was a simple-minded man when it came to clothing. Anything that was comfy and presentable would be in his wardrobe, while suits, formal attires and other things that were too tight for his liking sounded like a real pain to him.

At least his beloved fiery wife wasn't the judgemental kind, he hoped.

* * *

After a rather long cold shower, Kushina finally decided to exit the bathroom and confront what could possibly be the start of a serious _mental illness._ She opened the door slightly, peeking from the other side to see if that gorgeous man was still in her room. When she saw that there was no beautiful soul loitering around, Kushina sighed in relief and tip toed her way towards the wardrobe, with only a white towel to cover her nude body.

Upon searching through her clothing for something suitable, she noticed that there were a few unfamiliar shirts amongst them. Furrowing her brows, Kushina quickened her pace and realized that there were in fact, a good _half_ of them. All appearing to be men's clothing.

 _What the... When did he...?_

She immediately shut her wardrobe and headed towards the bathroom again to double-check something. Kushina realized that there were far too many bottles of shampoo and other stuff lying around in the bathroom, and so she started inspecting the few of them that were on the ground. And indeed, it was just like she thought... the bathroom was filled with manliness beyond one's imagination. Not only was it packed with men's shampoo brands, body wash, shaving creams and perfumes; it also included a small little trilogy of razors all neatly arranged in the cabinet.

 _Oh god... just exactly_ _ **how long**_ _was last night?!_

Without thinking calmly about the current situation, Kushina stormed out of the bathroom; walking in fury towards the kitchen in search of a very unlucky spiky-blond, who had no idea what awaited him. In fact, Minato was actually feeling quite peaceful at the moment.

The handsome yet cunning man was sitting quietly in the small kitchen table, surprisingly enough; having a pair of glasses on. He slurped on his warm black coffee while reading the daily newspaper calmly, like any normal gentleman; while Kurama was eating the food he gave him.

The blond's morning was going rather smoothly... That is, until a half naked, extremely wet red-headed goddess (that was actually his wife) appeared from behind the door. Surprising/shocking him to the point where he spurted the coffee out of his mouth in a comic way, coughing like a mad man. _ **  
**_  
He definitely wasn't mentally prepared for such an image.

Kushina didn't really seem to mind (or understand), "When did this happen?" She hissed as she approached her husband, a bottle of shampoo in a hand and a razor in the other. Minato kept coughing, furiously hitting his chest with his fist in an attempt to stop.

"Wh-What—" He tried to form the right words, but couldn't manage to do so. The red-head rolled her eyes in annoyance then shoved both items in her grasp towards him; forcefully making him hold them. He looked in confusion at what appeared to be his belongings, then stared timidly at the red-head.

"I um... don't really...?"

"Oh COME ON!" She snapped, "You're CLEARLY invading my privacy here, dattebane!"

"Um..." he coughed one last time while averting his eyes from the tall lady in front of him, blushing. "I'm not sure what you're... I mean... Uh..."

"What? What are you trying to say? Speak!" She rested her hands on her hips, confidently challenging him. She wasn't aware that this was absolute _torture_ for him. Having her in such a state, all wet and shiny... was perhaps a once-in-a-lifetime experience. This sort of scene was common in hentais; and he truly believed (and mostly hoped) that it _only_ happened in hentais. Because real life situations are far more complex and graphic than any man could ever imagine.

It wasn't like he was perverted or anything though, Minato was simply that... a man.

And men had their limits.

She was waiting for an answer, and quick. But the thing is, he had no idea what she was talking about. He seemed far too preoccupied with a few other details (and perhaps his sanity) to comprehend the reason behind her fury.

"Hey, earth to blondie! I'm waiting for an answer!" Kushina spoke yet again, this time straightening up; causing her breasts to bounce a bit. Oh god... he swore he could see a tiny bit of that beautiful cleavage of hers.

Damn, this was frustrating; and his reddening face was a problem too.

Minato looked away, allowing his bangs to cover his flushed face. "Um, could you...? Uh, could you go and get dressed please?" He said in a low voice, making it hard for Kushina to hear.

"What?"

"It's... hard for me to... *ahem*, talk when you're—" he threw her a glance, an extremely shy and embarrassed glance. To which Kushina finally understood...

She looked at her current state, realization written in her eyes.

 _Oh fuck._

The moment she realized that she was currently _half naked_ struck her like lightening, making her cover up as many parts as possible while letting a loud 'KYA!' escape her lips. Minato was sitting on the edge of his chair, extremely afraid.

"Y-you... YOU PERVERT! WHY DID YOU LOOK?!"

"I couldn't help it! You were too close and—"

"SHUT UP!" She punched him on the head, making him rub his poor injured area with pain.

Without further argue, the red-head dashed towards the door, slamming it shut. Leaving the confused (and pained) man alone with his thoughts.

 _Damn it..._ She bit her lip as she finally arrived in her room, her face just as red as Minato's; perhaps even redder than her dark bloody hair. No man alive saw this much skin out of her, no one! But to think she'd be so careless-

"Ahhh!"

Kushina grabbed her head in frustration, glared at the door; then finally headed towards the wardrobe to change.

* * *

She was finally out minutes later, noticing that her victim was still in the same spot; this time reading what appeared to be a book _she had never seen before._

Her face grim, the red-head sighed silently as she entered the kitchen; this time fully dressed. She too, wasn't much of a 'fashionable' type, but in the very least; she knew what suited her best. Since there would be no work for her today, she decided to wear a casual black long-sleeved shirt that reached her hips and white comfortable Capri pants. Just the usual, nothing much.

Minato peeked from behind his book, relieved to see that she was wearing something reasonable.

 _Next time she pulls off something like that, I don't think I'll be able to behave properly..._ He thought.

The couple seemed to be engulfed in silence, both not knowing what to say. Kushina as well, seemed to have forgotten the heavy speech of fury about how the blond _dared_ to actually make himself comfortable in her sanctuary. The simple fact that he left his personal belongings in her room, bathroom, and perhaps even in the living room; frightened her. This was a silent message, meaning that he'll be _staying,_ staying for god knows how long.

And that was scary, since she didn't even know the guy.

Kushina gulped as she started looking at him. Even if he was a stranger, he was a gorgeous one; an extremely beautifully sculpted gorgeous man with light tan and beautiful cerulean eyes, hair the color of sunshine and a smile that could make any lady's heart melt.

He was definitely her type, definitely.

And unconsciously, she started to think about that mysterious... perfect man of hers.

Perhaps...?

"Um, coffee?" Minato finally spoke, lowering his book to give her complete attention. Kushina blinked.

"Huh? O-Oh! Yes please."

He nodded then stood up, already knowing where the mugs and sugar cubes were; much to her surprise. She stared at him quietly as he poured the dark coffee in what appeared to be her _favourite_ mug, and placed it gently on the table.

That wasn't what surprised her the most though, it was only when he had figured out the exact amount of sugar she liked in her coffee that freaked her out.

"Two and a half sugars, right?" He smiled as he took a cube in his grasp and easily split it in two. Her eyes widened as her mouth opened and closed slowly; attempting to form a coherent sentence.

"H-how d... I mean... Wh-"

"Hmm?" He smiled as he peeked under the table, chuckling warmly at something; making Kushina far too curious not to look.

What she witnessed, however; was far beyond comprehension.

Kurama, who was usually very wary when it came to strangers; was showing great affection towards Minato. Going as far as to jump on his lap, allowing the blond caress his gorgeous fur without fussing. The fox was very picky and had his moments, but usually; he just really _hated_ it when his master tries to show affection. Being touched wasn't pleasant for Kurama (surprisingly), yet he allowed Minato to do it like it was completely normal. In fact, he enjoyed it far too much for the red-head's liking.

"What's the matter, Kurama? You're awfully affectionate today!" The blond remarked, still caressing the small creature on his lap. The only response he gave him was a tilting head, inclining him to scratch his chin, amusing Minato.

Kushina raised an eyebrow, still looking quite frightened at the sight.

"You know his name?"

Minato blinked, "Why, yes? Of course I do! He's our pet, after all ..." he responded in confusion.

 _I don't believe this..._

"You said we got married yesterday, and yet it feels like you've been living here your whole life!" She crossed her arms, furrowing her brows, "I demand an explanation!"

"Hah?" He smiled in amusement, "Well, it can't really be explained into words. Rather..." he paused for a moment, grinning at his wife; "You'll know soon enough."

"Is it because I _wished_ for you?" She asked seriously.

"Who knows?"

 _Is that guy SERIOUS?!_

"I'm not joking here!" She hissed.

"Neither am I!" He sang.

... He was purposefully trying to avoid the subject, she figured as much. But why? What was there to hide? He already told her about the wish, so why was he acting so stubborn now? What did he mean by 'You'll know soon enough'?

It made no fucking sense, damn it!

"By the way," he let Kurama back down, "Weren't you supposed to go to work today?"

 _Oh, he's well informed; isn't he?_

"My job doesn't really matter now," she took a sip from the mug, looking rather angry. Yesterday's events weren't particularly pleasant to remember. She could still feel that disgusting thick sweaty hand on her behind somehow, and it annoyed her.

"Is that so? Are you tired, perhaps?" He sounded worried, she shook her head meaning no. "Then what's the matter?"

Kushina sighed, "I'm just not in the mood, really."

"Oh..." He stared at his half empty cup, his lips curving into a faint smile. "Do you want to go out, then?"

"Huh?"

Minato stood up, "Oh you know, just to lighten up your mood a bit."

Kushina really had nothing to say. No, actually... it felt like she actually _couldn't_ say anything. That man was here because of her, it was all her doing; and she had to stomach it. No matter how absurd it sounded, no matter how hard she tried to pull that darned ring out; it just didn't work. He already gave her enough proof, and that was enough. No one knew Uzumaki Kushina like this man, not even Mikoto; her best friend.

This all threatened to give her another headache.

He suddenly grabbed her hand before she could protest and dragged her towards the door, looking all eager and happy go lucky. Her brows furrowed and she uttered a small squeaky "wait!" in an attempt to stop him.

The blasted blond didn't.

"It's going to be our very first date, and I intend to make it special." He spoke, his voice calm and soothing and absolutely godly. Kushina briefly wondered if arguing with him was worth it, she then thought if there was really something to argue about when he started brushing his thumb on her knuckles in a loving motion.

 _Damn him!_

 **To Be Continued!**

 **Okay! Chapter 2, done! Again, forgive me for the late update; I was very busy the past month and I sorta' wanted to make this chapter longer, but didn't quite have the time. It might be slightly boring...? Compared to the previous one, I mean. But I figured it'll make a good introductory chapter, so you could figure out the couple's situation for a bit. So yeah, next chapter will be mainly about the date, so you'll have your share of fun!**

 **Also, after the story progresses a bit; I'll be sure to add some other couples for your satisfaction, but my main focus is... of course, MinaKushi.**

 **Please be sure to review, as I am always happy to read from you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ATTENTION! LONG A/N INCOMING!**

Greetings, fellow readers! Shushy here, been a while huh? I'm sorry for the delay, this chapter was supposed to be updated only a week after the 2nd chapter, but it got postponed till now... Why, you ask? Well now, allow me to explain.

You see, 'Heavenly Husband' was supposed to be a 10 chapter fic, with mediocre drama and loads of mushy smoochies and love bites, (that's what I wanted to do, for a start... it's my first story after all...) but turns out I had a change of idea. Now instead of being the cutesy 10 chap fic I had in mind since I first published it, I'm planning on making it... Uhm... I don't know, honestly. Let's just say that it's going to be _longer_ than what I had originally planned. The entire plot (which was written in my mind) was also slightly modified to become something more serious, dramatic, romantic and so on. I noticed the potential the story had and so I came up with more ideas and thought about adding a few details along the way. I'm not saying that I'll _re-write_ the entire 2 chapters, no... Instead I've edited the last part of the 2nd chapter, the part about Kushina 'accepting' the date and decided to let her remain _cautious_ near Minato. Psychologically-wise, Kushina is supposed to be strong, independent, and very very cautious about her surroundings. And, since this WILL be a longer story than planned, I figured; "Hey, why not just let the things go a bit more slowly...? Might be better."

So in other words, the only part I've edited is the last part of the 2nd chapter, the rest will remain the same. The story will be updated _Monthly,_ (I have a life, mind you.) and I'll try my best to make each chapter long and entertaining. If I'm not busy, I might be able to update 3 chapters a month. However, if I do not update somehow... Then my mom probably banned my PC in some deserted area, but I won't drop this, so no worries there. We're on for a long ride here; I'd love it if you keep on reviewing. Now that I think about it, I'm very happy with the reviews, it's mainly those little words of encouragement that you gave me that made me want to turn this story into something big. Keep it up!

Also... I thought of publishing a collection of one-shots under a story name, just to leave you guys entertained before an update. Those are easier to write, I guess.

Now let's just enjoy this light hearted chapter, and thanks for waiting. Seriously though, thank you!

* * *

Heavenly Husband.

 **By Shushy.**

* * *

Kushina wasn't a stupid woman, stubborn? Yeah, sure, she could take that... but stupid? No, she was not, far from it. She was actually, quite smart and clever, mischievous at times but only when strict necessary.

It had occurred to her that she lived her whole life in black and white, with absolutely nothing exciting that she could think of. Everything had been carefully planned, calculated and foreseen since her birth, she knew what could happen if she fallowed a narrow path, she knew what could happen if she befriended one particular person or if she made different decisions. For starters, she was aware of many things, and she thanked her elders deeply for that.

Upon entering high school, she heard plenty of stories and rumours that spread around throughout the years, stories that were far from being all that innocent, scandals that were just too painful to hear and rumours that were too difficult to bear. Surprisingly enough, she wasn't involved in any of those, but acted like a simple bystander through it all. It wasn't particularly unpleasant, but rather educative instead. They made mistakes; she learned from them and had her conclusions.

She created a little magical notebook in her second year of high school, and noted everything that could be of use. Being the little tomboy she was back then, she called it 'the survival guide', and made sure nobody ever found out about it.

When somebody would try to pry it off, (like little Mikoto), she would blush and run away immediately, saying that it was nobody's business. The red-head was saved because of that notebook, and she cherished and thanked it continuously, even as a university student.

However, upon reaching the age of adulthood; she decided to let her little guide go, and sealed it in the drawer of her old room, in her grandparents' house, thinking that it would be for the best to leave it all to Kami.

She still memorized it, though. Every bit, every word, every sentence was engraved in her solid memory. It was a precaution, precaution for whatever could arise in a near future, for whatever could (somehow) hindrance her lifestyle, because deep down... She still felt like she needed it, and at times she still had that little urge to write down a few bits of what could be useful.

But that wasn't the case and her eyebrows twitched displeasingly because a certain spiky blond wouldn't let go of her hand.

Kushina mentally scolded herself for not writing an entry about 'persistent husbands who just didn't know when to give up' or something of the sort, for she was definitely not ready to be _dragged_ anywhere by the mystery man who had magically appeared within her bed sheets -literally-. Sure, she still felt sceptical around him but concluded eventually that he wasn't quite the threat... yet.

She had reluctantly agreed to go in whatever they were going, (and no, by no means will she ever refer to this as a... 'date') and sure he was still so handsomely handsome but it didn't stop her from trying to make up a little surprise test for him.

At times, she did admit she was an air-head when it came to certain things, Mikoto gave her plenty of speeches about that throughout her teenage years, even now, when she was still considered to be single and untouched. The raven-haired beauty had warned her that she might never get a man if she didn't properly take care of herself, for she had the looks and the body necessary to catch whoever would be on her line of sight. This little piece of info (about her looks being on point) didn't flatter her in the slightest, because in truth; she didn't quite care about her physical appearance. When told about men and other things related to their masculine selves (Mikoto wasn't quite demure when she talked about her _escapades_ either...) she had understood that in relationships, physical beauty was required in order for them to be... em... _eager._ And that didn't help in the slightest.

Her grandmother had told her many times on the phone to find herself a charming young man and start living with him as quickly as possible, so she could see the cute little visage of her grandchild as soon as possible. This made Kushina roll her eyes continuously, because at the time, she was a freshly enrolled University student of 18 years old, no way was she going to ever start thinking about the opposite sex so soon.

She remembered her roommate clearly, a girl who studied medicine named Aki who was gifted with bazookas for breasts and a waist that was nearly non-existent. She was the man-magnet, the definition of 'lust' in the whole campus, known also for the virgin-taker. This particular girl traumatized—no, _scarred_ the red-head for a long while and kept her awake at night because she wasn't particularly known for being quiet when beginning a humping session with a random guy. _Shudder._

Kushina tried to ignore it, and did a good job so far. When she noticed Aki grabbing not one fine male specimen, but _three,_ she would run off to Mikoto's room and ask her if she could share that one tiny little bed with her so they could cuddle innocently while dreaming about alpacas and koalas. When Aki would somehow end up using _her_ bed because somehow, they just ended up _there_ in their _mindless lustful sparring match,_ she'd go steal the chirurgical gloves in the lab to grab the bed sheets and burn them in the incinerator.

It eventually became so that Kushina would mentally label Aki as a 'slut', for there were no better words to describe her entirely, and yes, she looked up for the meaning in various dictionaries before concluding so.

One day, however, she stumbled upon a crying Aki, who appeared to be lost out of her mind. Kushina, not being one to ignore such outbursts approached her and politely asked her what happened. The girl looked up at her and didn't utter a word; it was only when she opened the drawer, revealing a large amount of cash that she gasped.

She had understood that Aki wasn't a man-magnet for nothing, that she didn't sleep with almost every boy in the campus for funzies, that she wasn't the 'slut' she labelled but a whore against her will. She told her how poor her family was, how she needed to earn money to pay the fees and how she had no choice but to spread her legs for men that were willing to pay the price. Somehow, she had lost it that particular day and had enough of giving herself away in fear of being broken apart physically as well as mentally. Aki apologized severely for all the trouble she had caused, told her how sorry she was for not letting her sleep or study at nights, how disgusted she was of herself for not properly explaining things to her, and how every act was painful beyond one's imagination. Kushina wondered again and again why she would apologize now of all times, why she was having a breakdown that day of all days and more importantly, why she was revealing all those things to her. She had tried to console her for it was probably the first time they had a real conversation aside from the simple 'Good morning' or 'good night's they were used to.

That night, Aki asked her to sleep with her in the same bed, Kushina accepted. It was awkward at first, but after a few minutes she decided to start a friendly conversation and it ended rather well, she believed. They talked about many things, Aki shared her love and passion about medicine and told her of her dreams to become a doctor. The conversation eventually took a weird and funny turn when Kushina brought up the guys she kept bringing in the dorm secretly and Aki would laugh and reveal to her their so called 'amazing prowess in bed' and both of them would giggle at whatever was brought up. Sleep took them eventually, and Kushina silently apologized for labelling her a slut so soon.

The next day, Aki was expelled. Kushina understood everything at that time, but couldn't help but shed a few tears. She did a little research of her own and managed to beat the crap out of the guy that exposed her, all's well that ends well.

At that time, she wrote about Aki in her survival guide and managed to write the ultimate conclusion.

 _"Men are_ _ **not**_ _trustworthy. Note to self: Stay away from them."_

Years passed by and she still didn't feel like interacting with the opposite sex, at the youthful age of 23, she had a few shy fellows who were interested in her. One in particular looked okay, had a decent personality and seemed modest enough; she believed it wouldn't hurt to go and grab something to eat with him, harmless enough.

Turns out it was all just a bet between colleagues.

She started writing entries within her mind, almost as if her survival guide was within her possession.

 _"I've been lied to. Note to self: Stop being naive."_

At the reasonable age of 25, she got drunk in a farewell party. It was purely unintentional, and she never remembered taking more than a sip back then, suspiciously enough. A friend of Mikoto's suggested to walk her home, she was all tipsy and she figured that it wouldn't hurt as well.

Once they reached her doorstep, he groped her; all eager and completely turned on. She kicked him in the groin and escaped within her apartment.

 _"Mikoto's friend tried to take advantage of me. Note to self: Do not look vulnerable."_

And only recently, her boss had tried to make a move on her.

 _"The old fart did it again, this time he was a bit more persistent. Note to self: Aim for the jewels next time, sweetheart."_

It all came back to her in an instant, and she wanted to use all these conclusions and important notes to her advantage because Minato holding her hand and smiling so innocently at her made her want to punch a wall and yell in agony because he was damn cute and she wanted to scream and-

"Kushina?" He tilted his head, looking as confused as a puppy, "you look tired, do you need to rest?"

The red-head blinked before staring deep within his blue irises, _what?_ She felt like an idiot for a moment, her mind wasn't where it should have been, reminiscing in the middle of the day didn't appear to be such a bright idea. Perhaps it was because she still needed help, this situation was practically raping her mind.

"Rest? Yes, I'd like that," she said between clenched teeth and glared at their joined hands for what it could be the eighteenth time, she was tempted to pinch the flesh under his knuckles just so he'd let go, but that wasn't quite civil so she abandoned that thought, but kept it sealed within a part of her brain, just in case it'd get unbearable.

Minato nodded and looked around for something, "do you want to eat somewhere? There are plenty of nice cafes around!"

"Sure," she rolled her eyes and tried to think of a backup plan if he'd ever pass the 'test' she had so carefully thought of, so far a cafe was the perfect starting point for her little examination. He had taken her to various places, made her take the _bus_ which was crowded with people and received a wave of envious glares from envious glamorous women who appeared to know of her existence and her reasonable lifestyle that didn't include men. She was famous, it was such a hassle.

After they arrived at their destination, he had casually asked her if she'd like to watch a movie, to which she mindlessly agreed because her soul threatened to leave her body at the skin-contact (their joined hands). While the blond was having a great time commenting about the movie and sharing his opinion about the actors, Kushina was trying to think back about various ways for various things that include escaping, lots of running, pills and a visit to the doctor. Now that she thought about it, she never really understood what the movie was about, whatever.

Next, he had suggested to go to some kind of free amusement park that she had no idea existed until today, for she always went out to either work, Mikoto's, or the local bar to chat with a few friends. Minato had practically forced her to come with him on rides that would make any normal person scream but only made her grumpier. He participated in a few games and won her a cute little bear plush which nearly (yes, nearly) made her heart melt, for she had that particular soft spot for animals. She stared at him for a mere moment, looking grateful and moved until a series of entries waltzed within her line of sight (ha! Definitely not in a literal sense) and whispered a few events that occurred in her life that could make her change her opinion about this Minato here. This resulted in making her clear her throat, mutter a thanks and walk ahead without looking back, he didn't say anything but followed and resumed in his mission to start a decent conversation.

At that point onwards, she realized that it was already past five and she had no idea how time passed by so quickly. Work probably called her at home, asking why she didn't come but in the end, it didn't really matter. Getting fired wasn't such a bad thing and she was about to get transferred anyway. Once that thought was clear and forgotten within the dumpsters, she started thinking way back about how absolutely lucky she was of having lived a man-free life and how positively irritating her loneliness had been. They were walking and she felt like she was floating, Minato was talking but she didn't hear a thing, she just wanted to get it over with and properly settle matters with the 'husband' deal, for she still didn't feel ready to share a lifetime with a 'stranger'.

They walked for a bit and finally found a decent-looking cafe, Kushina's eyes had a mischievous glint before deciding to pull her hand free and walk ahead of him. Minato blinked, startled for a few seconds before finally dashing his way ahead and opening the cafe's door for her.

"Thank you," she blushed slightly and tried to ignore his little smile. A waitress welcomed them both and gestured at the available tables, Minato asked Kushina where she'd like to sit, she shrugged as she looked around.

"Anywhere's fine," she muttered.

"Well then, how about sitting in the veranda?" He suggested, the waitress nodded and showed them their seats; she handed them over the menus and excused herself. Minato pulled Kushina's seat for her, another gentlemanly act that made her blush slightly.

"Why are you being so irritably pleasant?" She asked him, her eyebrow rose in mild suspicion. Minato looked amused, though.

"I never thought that being pleasant was irritable, perhaps you'd like for me to stop?"

The red-head harrumphed as she scanned the menu's contents with her lavender eyes, "Not really, but you seem rather _too_ pleasant for my liking. Acting as such with a woman you just met means that you have ulterior motives, ttebane."

"Ulterior motives?" His eyes widened slightly, but the hint of amusement was still present in his voice, she struggled not to roll her eyes.

"You're playing dumb!" She stated, clearly not amused there. Minato held his head with both hands, staring directly into her eyes as if searching for clues, he looked genuinely confused.

"Is it bad to treat one's wife like a queen?" He asked with a small tilt of the head that nearly made her melt. _Damn him with his handsomely handsome physique!_

"You're _still_ going on about that whole 'wife' deal?" she shook her head incredulously, "we are probably husband and wife in name, but we met only today! There's no way I'll be able to see you as a... 'husband'."

"It's understandable, I suppose." He went back to his menu, reading carefully. "But I still have a wish to fulfill, mind you."

Kushina wanted to groan loudly, "I don't remember ever wishing for a naked man in my bed."

He looked sheepish for a moment, his cheeks slightly red, giving him a demure look, "that wasn't something I wanted either, but if that memory still bothers you then I have no other choice but to apologize."

"Then I'd very much appreciate it if you could compensate it whole with one, single, small piece of info," she tapped her chin thoughtfully, thinking back of many interestingly sophisticated questions that she could throw on him. His appearance was already a mystery itself, the fact that he knew everything about her was also intriguing and freakish, but the 'wish' part, on the other hand, was definitely worth the investigation. She had a hunch that he wouldn't spit enough details, though.

"I would love to, really." He chuckled, "but some things aren't for me to reveal, but for you to find out about in a near future."

 _He can't be serious..._ "Look, try to understand..." she breathed, "I'm married, to you, a man whom I know nothing about. You are married, to me, a woman that you just met, but one that you clearly know everything there is to know about her. Doesn't that... I don't know, bring up something to you?"

He nodded and closed the menu, "you're trying to make me feel bad because that's unfair to you, yes?"

"Exact—Wait, what?"

His eyebrows shot up, "I'm already aware that you're rather sceptical about everything, really. I also know that you might find things a bit unfair, considering that you know nothing about me aside from my name. I never intended to let you in the dark, but since you consider this as our first day—"

"It is our first day," she mumbled, arms crossed. Minato smiled and rolled his eyes before continuing.

"... Then I figured it might be best that I get straight to the point."

Now that was rather unexpected, she was so damn sure that he'd still keep her in the dark about many things and wouldn't tell her squat about their 'marriage' or their 'wish' or anything else, but him complying wasn't planned at all. He was still passing her little 'test', he was still a stranger, her husband, a beautiful man, but she was still 'Kushina' no matter what as well. Her quest in finding the 'perfect man' wasn't over yet, but she swore to go through extreme lengths just to find him, and if it meant being wary, cautious and stern 24/7, then it was worth it. Minato was probably worth it too, but she wasn't going to let him claim her like she wasn't worth the struggle, she wasn't going to let him take her by the collar like a vulgar little pet, and she was definitely not going to allow him the access of her most intimate spot. No matter how heavenly, handsomely, devilishly handsome he appeared; she wouldn't succumb to his godly charms even if her life depended on it.

So she had a silent agreement with herself, that even though she probably did indeed wish for him in a way, she wouldn't fall for whatever trap he had set for her, not until she had cleared her assumptions about him.

The waitress came and interrupted her train of thoughts by asking for their order, Minato handed over the menu and so did she, there was only one problem... She didn't quite read its contents.

Oh well, it was a cafe, right? Then coffee would surely suffice.

Minato ordered some kind of latte along with a slice of carrot cake, which managed to humour her only very slightly. She always thought those types of cakes were some kind of petty excuse to feed veggies for kids, but seeing that a grown man would order it made her question herself if it was truly some kind of delicacy.

"Kushina?" Minato's soothing voice interrupted her again, she cursed herself mentally for being such a heavy day-dreamer and blinked twice.

"Yes?"

He smiled again, "did you make up your mind?"

"Um... Coffee, that's it."

 _Wow, great conversational skills there Kushina, really you outdone yourself!_

Was it possible to murder one's inner voice? Probably not.

Minato looked at her with a look that was a mixture of both confusion and curiosity, he appeared to be just as startled as her own inner voice but she decided to ignore that particular thought by pretending to be far more interested in her nails.

The waitress was long gone, but he still asked her anyway, "That's it? You sure you don't want anything else along with that coffee?"

"Nah, I'm fine... Really, now about what you were saying..." She tried to go back to their previous conversation but Minato played stubborn.

"We haven't eaten anything since breakfast; surely some snack would do you good?" He looked hopeful; she wanted to yell in frustration, Luke-style.

"Minato, I'm _not_ hungry!" But just as those words escaped her mouth did her stomach betray her by emitting a very loud growl that would have made any woman blush. But she didn't, and only glared at him instead. Minato's smile transformed into a wide grin as he gave her the 'thought so' look.

"How about a nice thin slice of carrot cake? It's my favourite kind, and has just about the right amount of flavour!"

"I've never been a big carrot fan," she waved her hand dismissively, "I'm sure my stomach would settle down after coffee."

"Wow, you're trying real hard to fool me there," Minato's brows furrowed, "not that I particularly mind but... I'm convinced that you're not the kind that would settle down with just a cup of coffee."

"Oh god, you're scaring the crap out of me now! Just how much do you know about me?!"

"Should I stay silent?"

"Please, if you want me to remain sane, then yes!"

"Alright, but I'll still order another slice of carrot cake for you," he looked determined and she wanted to throw the table down like in those old yakuza movies.

The waitress came back with Minato's latte and cake and Kushina's coffee. The blond had kept his word and ordered for another slice of, _ugh... CARROT cake_ and asked for something else along with it. She thought again about how to profound her little test because he was doing such a _marvellous_ job so far, without knowing it. At this rate, he could possibly become her 'perfect man' and it scared the living hell out of her.

The test had been quite simple at first; she wanted to see how much of a gentleman that Minato guy was. It was something she read in a book when she spent her days alone in high school, she forgot about the story, but remembered a particular scene when the heroine; Jenny, started going out with her colleague; Marcus. Jenny wanted to know if Marcus was 'alright' so she started testing him silently. The test involved walking ahead of him (which she did) when they were about to enter a restaurant (a cafe, in her case) and see if he'd bother to open the door for her, he did. The next test was to see if he'd pull out the chair for her, and he did (that blasted...!) when their orders arrived, she tested him again by remaining still to see if he'd eat first or wait for her. Kushina tried the exact same thing, she remained perfectly still as she waited for her slice of cake and glanced at her husband.

He had already started pouring the sugar in his mug of latte, twirling it gently with his spoon and placed it on the plate once he was done. He looked at her and caught her staring, which (of course) inevitably resulted in making him smile. She tried to give him a look of disgust, but realized it probably only ended up in a pitiful grimace. Now if he'd just start ahead her, then she'd definitely realize that he might not be-

Holy shit, he wasn't digging in.

Kushina stared for one, two, three minutes, still like a statue, then finally spoke; "aren't you going to dig in?"

He shook his head, "it's fine, at least until your slice of cake arrives."

 _Damn you!_ "Your latte's getting cold, drink it!"

"I don't mind, really."

The waitress came once more, with a fine slice of carrot cat destined for the tall red-head. She thanked her and the petite waitress nodded with a smile before departing.

Kushina was glaring at the cake as if its existence was a blasphemy.

"The cake doesn't bite," he teased, Kushina wasn't in the mood.

He was passing her test like it was a piece of cake (ha!) and it made her want to strangle him for being too damn perfect while shouting 'I'm not ready to have you in my life yet!' with pure emotion.

She poked the cursed cake with her fork about ten times before finally taking a piece of it, Minato still didn't touch his own slice and waited patiently for her to taste it. She took a bite and closed her eyes.

 _This is... actually good!_

"It's edible," she shrugged and took another bite, Minato laughed.

"Glad to hear it," he finally started eating, much to Kushina's relief. It was a bit rude to make him wait and all, but she really needed to know if Minato was trustworthy and gentlemanly and simply perfect altogether. Because what, she wished for a married life? At least let her spend a lifetime with someone who's worth her while!

 _The test isn't over yet, Marcus!_ Her inner voice snickered in an evil fashion, now that they were both eating, she waiting patiently for them to finish so she could finish her little test. She felt like she was forgetting something... But it didn't really matter, did it?

Minato looked like he was appreciating that moment of silence as they both ate, Kushina looked like she was going to pounce him.

Ten minutes later, they had finished everything and the blond asked her if she'd like another slice to which she refused. The red-head stood up and was about to grab her mug and plate until Minato stopped her, doing the task at her stead. She gnawed the inside of her jaw, that was also a small minor test that he passed, but it wasn't over!

Kushina tip toed her way in a burglar fashion towards the waitress, who was wiping a table clean nearby. She was going to pay the bill at Minato's stead, and it was common sense and universally known that it was absolutely, ultimately and definitely _not_ gentlemanly for a sir to make his sweet sweet lady pay the bill.

Definitely not.

"Excuse me," Kushina started, the petite waitress turned and smiled.

"Yes? Oh! You'd like to receive your bill?"

"Yes please!"

The waitress nodded and fast-walked her way to somewhere, then came back about a minute or so with the bill. The red-head analyzed the contents and shrugged, it wasn't that expensive and she had seen far worse when on a 'nom nom' rampage at Ichiraku's.

Midway in trying to grab her wallet, a quick and warm hand stopped her by holding her wrist.

Kushina blinked. She looked up. She gaped.

Minato wasn't quite happy, "no way am I letting you pay that bill, sweetheart."

She tried to ignore the 'sweetheart' part, "and why's that?"

"Its common sense to let the man pay on the first date," he answered matter-of-factly and took out of his pocket his own wallet, she wondered briefly what kind of job he had and if he had a decent salary, common sense or not, she didn't feel too comfortable letting someone with lower wages pay.

But it was all for the sake of her test anyway, and he passed, just like Marcus did on the book. Except after that, they shared quite the passionate kiss and even went to third base in Jenny's apartment, no way was she following that part.

Minato paid the bill and tipped the waitress handsomely, she managed to figure that out judging by her gleeful smile and many thanks. Once that was done, he spoke to her about something and she looked embarrassed, this made Kushina very curious until said waitress came back from somewhere with a small, cute looking white box and bowed deeply in apology, Minato told her to stand up and said that it was okay. He then walked up towards his beloved red-head and handed the box over; she examined it for a moment before asking.

"What's this?"

"A fruit tart."

... A fruit tart.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Um, because I somehow wanted to make you happy?"

Her eyes widened, "I love fruit tarts," she said, completely shocked. Yes, Minato knew everything about her, yes, he was so damn handsome and yes again, he was a gentleman.

At this rate, Minato was going to end up being her perfect man.

"I know you do," he finally smiled and stepped forward to remove a wild strand of red hair from her face, "and I know I want to make you happy, too."

It came to her suddenly; she remembered the words she had spoken that night.

 _"It must be nice... Having someone to understand you..." she muttered to herself, "I'd like to experience that, if only for a little while."_

Oh heavens...

 _"The perfect married life... I'd like to try it out... just this once..."_

Her heart was beating, her hands were sweating, Minato was smiling, her mind was blowing and her inner self was screaming.

She _had_ wished for Minato after all, it wasn't her imagination, he wasn't a liar, and he wasn't a _lie_ himself. His existence, his appearance, it was all because of _her_ and she finally realized that this man, who appeared to know everything about her was no joke but the real deal indeed.

With that thought, she suddenly ran, ignoring Minato's startled voice calling after her. She ran as fast as she could because Minato _was_ her perfect man all along, Minato was the husband she wished, Minato was the one who would ban that blasted loneliness out of her life for eternity, Minato was _hers_ and hers alone, Minato was the one who would take care of her like in all those cheesy romance movies.

Minato was her _husband._

And it frightened her because she was just not ready yet, it frightened her because he was already _here_ and already at her side, she was frightened because he knew her and surely he knew how she felt about everything. He made her heart beat, he made her hands sweat, he made her _happy,_ no matter how much she tried to deny it.

If this was truly a dream, then she wanted to wake up, wake up because deep down she knew it was impossible and that god was most likely playing a nasty trick on her. She would wake up lonely again on her bed and realize that no man alive would want an intimidating, office lady like her. She would go to work and face her boss no matter what would happen, she would cry at night and wonder if she'd end up being lonely for the rest of her life.

She pictured her perfect man to come slowly but surely someday, she pictured him to approach her reasonably with a smile on his face, he would slowly get to know her and she would slowly get to know him, she would test him and he'd pass the test in flying colors, he wouldn't be interested in her physique but her personality, he would tell her all her qualities and she would blush and tell him his. He wouldn't be obsessed about sex, he wouldn't cheat on her, backstab her, do all those ugly things other men do. He wouldn't hurt her and he would most definitely make her _happy._

Then there was her inner voice, inner voice that whispered all the time in the back of her head.

 _What if he turns out to be one of_ _ **them?**_

The inner voice stated the facts, told her things and revealed to her many secrets. When a woman falls in love with a man, inevitably, said man should be said woman's 'perfect man' in a way. In those circumstances, what if the 'perfect man' Kushina so desperately wanted was in fact, not so perfect?

 _There's no such thing as a perfect man, my dear._

There was no such thing as a perfect 'Minato' either.

Nothing proved that he wouldn't end up like the others; nothing proved that he was going to truly make her happy; nothing proved that he was completely devoted to her either.

So she ran and tried to lose him because there was just no other option but to do so, she wasn't ready for him yet and she wasn't ready to accept a man in her life so soon. Kushina loved professionalism just as much as she loved her own career and morals, she pitied the women in her workplace who would have emotional breakdowns because of _men,_ she didn't want to end up like them and she most definitely didn't want an emotional breakdown. A perfect man doesn't exist, it never will and she had to accept that.

Kushina didn't want to cry, she wanted to punch something. Turning around, she looked and realized that Minato wasn't going after her. It was a good thing; it meant that he didn't really care that much about her. If she could just reach her apartment on foot then that would be really ni-

She suddenly hit her face on something extremely solid and warm, cursing, the red-head backed away and covered her slightly hurting nose before seeing the impossible.

 _Minato._

He didn't look happy, he didn't look mad either, he looked breathless, tired and very worried.

"How... How did you—" She stuttered but he didn't let her finish.

"Why?" he asked, still panting and still approaching her, "Why did you run away?"

She didn't answer, but bit her lip instead.

"Tell me," his eyes softened in a way that made her heart ache, "why is it that you ran away from me?"

"I..." she breathed and clenched her hand on something, "I don't... I really..."

"Why are you so afraid of me, Kushina?" He sighed and looked hurt, really hurt, "is it because I'm something you wished for?" he approached her slowly; she backed away and shook her head.

"Is it because I'm your husband?" he continued walking towards her, she shook her head again.

"Is it because you do not know me?" he cornered her the moment she hit her back on a wall, she shook her head again.

"Or..." he swallowed and levelled his face with hers, "Is it because I'm a _man?"_

He knew after all, he knew her all; he knew and understood her more than everything.

She wanted to cry.

"A perfect man doesn't exist," she started, her eyes becoming watery, "every human has his flaws, every man has his imperfections, you can't be perfect therefore... You're not real."

He snorted, "what made you think I was perfect?"

Kushina twitched.

"What you said is right, there's no such thing as a perfect human being," he continued and he still spoke in his softest tone, "but that doesn't have to stop you from giving this man here a chance." He smiled warmly and caressed her cheek in a loving motion, like she was the most delicate being in the entire world. "When a man and a woman fall in love, they embrace both their flaws and qualities with open arms. It's those little imperfections that make a person's charm."

Kushina opened her eyes and blinked, looking directly into his blue irises, "It's true that there's also no such thing as a 'perfect marriage', there are always little disputes, small fights and dark days when the couple would start giving the other the silent treatment, but after a while, they eventually settle down and ask for forgiveness, because in the end... they love each other."

The red-head bit her lip when his voice lowered to a whisper, "what's your definition of 'perfect', Kushina? How exactly 'perfect' do you want me to be?"

"I..."

He still kept on caressing her cheek, "I'm afraid that I cannot be 'perfect' in a literal sense, but I'll do myself to reach your expectations, I am your husband, after all."

"So you want me to close my eyes and blindly believe in you?" she whispered as well, looking at him with fierce determination. This made Minato chuckle.

"No, I just want you to give 'us' a try, I mean..." he sighed and closed his eyes, "Really... It's funny how you wished for me then suddenly wish I wasn't here."

"I was drunk," she muttered and looked away; he tilted his head and shrugged.

"Even so, deep down that is what you truly wanted."

"It's creepy how much you know about me."

"I only know the important things," he told her, "the rest? I have to learn after a while, same goes for you."

"Ah, so you want me to learn about you after all."

"Why not?" He laughed, "Don't you wanna'?"

"So frustrating, ttebane!" She pushed him away and turned around to hide her blush, he made her feel such weird things, made her get all sweaty and warm and... Hot damn, he was just too beautiful to be a man!

Minato chuckled and suddenly hugged her from behind; she jumped slightly but didn't move a muscle.

"So? Your conclusion, dearest?" He teased, his head resting on her shoulder. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and it made her feel all tingly wingly.

"I'll think about it," she said in her most serious voice, "In one condition..."

"Ah, let me hear it then."

"Make me happy every day."

She could feel his long eyelashes on her skin, "Every day?"

Her face flushed red and she nodded slowly, "Yes, every day. If you succeed in doing so, then perhaps I might accept this marriage deal wholeheartedly."

He squeezed his hold on her.

"It was my intention since the very beginning," his lips curved into a smile, "but when you ask for it? All the better..."

And he gently kissed her on the crook of her neck.

Kushina gasped, turned, pushed him and backed away, heart beating like mad.

"I'll break your neck if you ever try to molest me!" She declared and ran again, Minato laughed and ran after her.

She realized only now that she was holding the box containing the fruit tart all long.

 **To Be Continued!**

 **Ah, so this chapter was long, long and so LONG! Man I'm so sorry for the long chapter and slow update! Just going to point out that it was quite psychologically-heavy here, but I hope Kushina wouldn't turn out to be a confusing character. I read lots of books about women who had a particular 'relationship' trauma and were afraid of men and blah blah blah, overall... It was interesting and I decided to make Kushina a more complex character. Lots of women in this day and age are afraid of indulging themselves in a relationship, my mother was also like that before meeting my father, so I figured it was a good idea.**

 **Also, one of my fellow reviewers wanted to know if Kushina is taller than Minato, my answer is**

 _ **no,**_ **when I mentioned Kushina being tall, I meant her being taller than the average height of a woman. She is 5'9' in this fanfic (about 175cm) while Minato is 6'1' (roughly 185cm) which is about the IDEAL height for a man to me.**

 **Another reviewer asked about cliff-hangers, yes I will start making those but not so soon. There's not enough drama for those, oi! Be a bit patient there, friend, I'll come up with something that'll leave you all waiting!**

 **Well then, please review! I'm so damn happy with all the support I'm getting, I'll get even happier if you write some more! Cheers and till next time!**


	4. Teaser

**Hey again! This is quite a lousy update, I must say... I had a rough week, an extremely, positively amazingly rough week which was a gigantic libido in the dildo kind of week... I got sick, coughed for days and my voice was so low and dark, my family thought I was reincarnated as Batman... Plus, my mom hid my computer (as I've previously written... I can't do crap when she does that...) so yeah, that's tough!**

 **I wanted to make this chapter, ehh... Let's say, longer, okay? But the problem is that the final exams are coming this week and I HAVE to study. I just wanted to write a quickie, to prove you guys that I am indeed, alive. Yup, this will be a short chapter, but I promise I'll write a longer one with about 10k words when I'm done with the exams (you can count until the first few days of the month of June, I'll be free) no worries.**

 **This chapter is also like a small teaser for the next one, I'll be leaving a bit of holes here and there, so I could leave the rest to you readers' imagination. I'll introduce a few OC's as well, who are important characters for this story. Again, I'm sorry this chapter couldn't be longer, but just... bear with me for a while, I'll make sure to update as soon as I'm done!**

 **Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Heavenly Husband

 **By Shushy.**

* * *

There were moments when Kushina really wanted to just lay down and sleep, sleep and forget about the world, her problems, her job... everything. There were places she wanted to just go and hide like a small rabbit, out of society's reach, far from their judgemental eyes. There were people who she really wanted to trust, but couldn't have the ability to, for her years of experience made her wear that solid, independent mask, making her completely unable to open her heart to just, well... anyone.

Few people actually saw through those violet orbs, few people read her mind and thoughts.

Only a handful, so far.

She wasn't an easy one, no... far from that, she was very sophisticated.

 _What kind of fool would want to approach this devil of a woman?_

 _The idiot who'll bang her won't see it comin', I'm sure..._

 _Heh, you know what they say, never judge a book by its cover. She may be hot, but that chick will come back and bite you in the ass the next day._

All were the same, hateful people with nothing better to do but _gossip._

"Hateful... Hateful..." The red-haired woman mumbled in her sleep, brows furrowed and lip bitten, she squeezed her arm tightly, trying to contain all her anger. To think that those old rumours kept haunting her after all these years made her shiver uncontrollably.

She heard a voice calling her name, and then...

Kushina jerked awake at the feel of a warm hand on her shoulder and stared in confusion at a very familiar looking man.

"Good morning...?" a tall brunette with forest green eyes greeted; "looks like somebody here had a rough night, I see." He smiled before tilting his head to the side, "Did you get lucky?"

"Heck, no." She immediately responded, "Just... Well, I couldn't really sleep comfortably last night." She spoke barely above a whisper as she rubbed her closed eyelids. Falling asleep at work was one hell of an idea, but it wasn't like she had much choice, last night was... Well...

 _Better not remember about that,_ she thought, cheeks reddening. Noticing that, her co-worker smiled mischievously.

"Oh, really..." he tapped his chin in thought, ready to start a teasing session but quickly stopped after noticing her death glare. After a second or two, he finally shrugged in defeat and handed her over some papers, "Well, these are the recent statistics; just be sure not to drool on them, I don't have the copies around."

"Masaya..." she sighed, "Trust and believe that this is the first and last time you'll find me asleep during working hours."

Masaya gave her a friendly nudge on the arm, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me! I won't tell a soul about your little... _adventure."_

"For the last time, nothing happened!" She exclaimed, "I just couldn't sleep properly!"

"Hn..." He gave her a knowing look, "You're really a great actress, Uzumaki. Too bad though, I would have believed you..." he approached her and tapped both his index and middle finger on the crook of her neck, "if it weren't for this."

Seconds passed and Kushina was in total loss, she suddenly touched the area in which Masaya pointed at, before fully realizing her biggest mistake.

 _He saw it... He saw it!_

Her cheeks flushed in an outstanding red, nearly putting her own hair to shame. Her eyes drifted to her bag where she instantly pulled out her pocket mirror. Quickly, the red-head opened it and saw to her greatest horror that the hickey wasn't gone.

It was as red as last night.

"Damn it!" She cursed, "I knew I should've worn something with a higher collar!"

"Busted, aren't ya?" He smiled boyishly at her before leaning on her desk, "So, who is he? Does he work in the company? Do I know him?"

"Th-that's not your business! Go back to work!" She tried her all to avoid his gaze, Masaya was a smart-ass, and she wasn't fond of that type. If word came out that the nicknamed 'Red Hot Habanero' finally 'got lucky'. Things would make a turn for the worse.

And that loud mouth was _already_ making it worse.

Masaya ran a hand through his hair, looking absolutely patient. "Hey, it's okay if you don't want to give me all the details, but I'd still like to have a –vague- explanation about last night's events, I deserve it, don't I?"

"You... Deserve it?"

"Uhm, yeah? I saved your evil ass back there with the boss, you owe me a big one!" He crossed his arms, Kushina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, I know... I'm sorry, but I really don't feel like talking about... Uh..."

"Your hubby?"

Kushina cringed, _what an ugly word... Ew, no..._ "He's not my 'hubby'."

"Oh... Sex friend?" He looked positively unfazed by his own, shocking words.

"W... NO! Even less! We didn't even do—" She quickly shut her mouth and turned her head, that way; that meddling fool wouldn't be able to see her already, very red face.

He seemed to have noticed it, though.

"Ah, that's so adorable," he laughed, "It's okay, Uzumaki-chan, just take your time with him, I'm sure he's a swell guy."

"P-please... Let's end this conversation, okay? I don't feel like talking about that right now, especially at work."

"I understand," he gave her a small, sweet smile, "In the meantime, you better do something about that _mark_ on your neck, if other people were to notice it... Things would end up being quite interesting."

"Alright, just go back to work you lazy bum, I'm busy here!" She shooed him away and he left, laughing to his heart's content. As soon as he was out of sight, Kushina sat on her chair and sighed heavily, her finger unconsciously touching the hickey.

 _That was a close one... Good thing it was only Masaya who noticed it,_ she thought. Her mind drifted back to last night's events... Back to that calm, reserved smile and those teasing cerulean orbs.

 _"I promised to make you happy, didn't I?" He said, his voice low and soft, "Don't you think I deserve a treat? I did buy you a fruit tart, after all..."_

She bit her lip, feeling the heat rising to her cheeks again.

 _"You're a cruel woman, but... I think I like you better that way," he chuckled and grabbed her by the waist, closing the distance between them and trapping her in a warm embrace._

Falling asleep at work was definitely, -not- a good idea.

 _He was just teasing her, with both his lips and hands, and it was truly unsettling._

All of that reminiscing wasn't good for her heart...

 _She was able to feel his heartbeat, his warmth, his smooth skin and toned body. That man was more muscular than she thought... It took her a while to break free._

She hid the mark with the palm of her hand, still remembering the feel of his lips on that sensitive part of her neck.

 _He caught her again..._

"God... Damn it!"

 _And marked her slim neck._

"Uzumaki-san?" The quiet voice of a woman interrupted her, "are you free?"

Kushina straightened herself and made sure to adjust her collar, that way her co-worker wouldn't see the... Um, _mark_ that lied on her neck.

"Yes, sure. Do you need something?" the red-head tried to look neutral.

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you about these documents..."

 **Meanwhile...**

"This is it, right?" Minato murmured to himself while looking at the tall building in front of him.

"No, that's the place," a tall, dark-haired man responded, "just be sure to make it quick, the workers there are very busy."

"I will," he smiled and bowed, "Thank you very much for your help!"

"No problem," he gave him a small wave of appreciation, "by the way... Who are you taking that lunch box to?" He pointed at the black lunch box the blond carried. Minato blinked twice before smiling warmly.

"Why, my wife, of course." He spoke matter-of-factly. The man scratched his chin and gave him a rather interested look.

"And who might your wife be? If I may ask..."

He didn't hesitate.

"Uzumaki Kushina."

 **To Be Continued!**

 **Short, but that's about all I can write right now. I know it's a confusing chapter, but like I said... It's a teaser for the next chapter, really! You guys might be confused about... Eh, 'that night's' events, but don't you worry! I'll be sure to write a LONG and entertaining chapter after this one! Just gotta' study... Ugh... Study...**

 **Leave the reviews, that way I'll feel even more motivated!**

 **A big thank you to all of you readers, and see you next time!**


	5. Part 1

**Hello everyone! I wish to apologize for the late update, as I've been busy. But here it is finally! I realized 10k on a chapter would be too much (for both editing and reading) so I divided it into two parts. Part one, (this chapter) is focused on Kushina, part two will be focused on Minato. The previous chapter was a teaser, if it wasn't quite clear already...**

 **And one more thing, I think I should clarify Kushina's job in this story, even though I mentioned it before; Kushina is a business woman, not a waitress (I wonder if I wrote something wrong...) not a housewife... Nada, she's a business woman who works for a company, that's it. If my writing style is confusing to some of you, please mention it in the reviews and I'll try to make it as simple as possible, I'd be very happy to hear your opinions in this story.**

 **That's all I had to say. Thank you all for the amazing support and enjoy this chapter**.

* * *

Heavenly Husband.

 **By Shushy.**

* * *

6:30 AM.

The morning light was a torturous sight for Kushina Uzumaki. It was what reminded her to wake up, to come back to that silly reality of hers and move her ass from the bed, quickly. She had long gotten accustomed to the sun's blinding rays but somehow ended up grumpy that particular morning. She had no idea why, but for some odd and sinister reason... She wanted to remain in the bed and inhale more of that foreign, sweet masculine scent.

 _Wait... Sweet, masculine scent?_

Slowly, Kushina started moving her hand, inspecting the bed sheets. With her brows furrowed and pursed lips, the red-head analyzed her bed all the while keeping her eyes closed. After a moment or two, her fingers brushed against what could only be the _smoothest_ skin she had ever laid hands on. As the seconds went by... Her index finger poked shyly at the 'skin' it had encountered, until finally boldly caressing it without a care in the world.

Kushina felt the sheets move a bit and a voice laugh faintly.

"That... Tickles..." The voice said in amusement.

Her eyes opened wide.

There, right in front of her was her husband; smiling ever so sweetly at his wife. The blue in his eyes had suddenly become so warm at the sight of her waking up, a sign that he had admired her sleeping face for a while.

With his elbow on the pillow and his hand supporting his head, Minato grinned and greeted her softly.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He whispered while removing a loose red strand of hair from her face, "did you sleep well?"

All the while processing the situation and wondering how the hell Minato was half-naked in the bed, Kushina half glared, half scrutinized him with her lavender orbs.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked in a sleepy tone. The blond looked at her as if it was rather obvious, but considering that it was barely the second day since he came (and shared her bed) he figured that it wouldn't hurt to be patient.

"Why, I sleep here..." He spoke calmly. It shouldn't have been hard to figure out that husband and wife were bound to share the same bed. Yet knowing the red-head and her rather short-tempered nature, he decided to tactfully handle the situation by fighting logic with logic. "Is it a crime to sleep with one's wife?"

"Huh..." Kushina wrinkled her nose and rubbed her closed eyelids. Her eyes then wandered at his mouth-watering, bare muscular chest with fascination. Waking up with a beautiful man wasn't something common in her life, unlike Mikoto, and she silently wished that the sight would never leave her eyes...

Minato noticed his wife's dazed state and started waving his hand in front of her face, seeing that it didn't work, he settled in poking her on the cheek, which did the trick. In an instant, the red-head returned to reality, glared at him for a moment or two, and cleared her throat before jumping out of bed.

"It's not a crime, but... I still really don't feel comfortable sleeping with a man I've barely met," she retorted and looked in her drawer for some underwear. Minato sat up on the bed while looking silently at her, it wasn't hard to understand his wife; but part of him was feeling slightly offended by her shy rejections.

"Back in the day, people used to wed men and women that they've never seen before. They never complained about it, and so far most of their marriages were successful."

Kushina gave him a side-glance and resumed her search for undergarments, "Well, that was a long time ago; right now we're in the 21st century and I'm pretty sure nobody does that anymore... Save for a few rare exceptions."

"Aren't we one of those 'rare exceptions'?" He said smartly. Kushina sighed and opened the bathroom door while giving him a signature glare. The blonde's eyebrows rose as if he was genuinely confused, "What?" he finally grinned. Kushina wanted to either choke him or throw him off the window... But that'd have to wait.

"I thought your job was to make me happy?" She answered hotly.

Minato snorted, "Well you looked plenty happy to me when you slept on my chest about an hour ago." He looked at the ceiling as if it was suddenly far more interesting than the gasping woman near the bathroom door. His lips had unconsciously curved into a scheming smile as he tapped his chin in mock-thought; "You were drooling too... I wonder if I really am that comfortable to snuggle on?"

"Y-You..." Her face was already red from embarrassment, putting her very own hair color to shame. Minato grinned and easily avoided the cushion she had thrown at him. With a last huff and a deadly glare, Kushina marched towards the bathroom without giving him a second glance.

At the sound of her angry mutterings and the shower running, Minato took the opportunity to put his clothes on and prepare breakfast.

A while later, Kushina came out of the bedroom fully dressed and ready to work her brains out. Her hair had been neatly combed and tied into a bun, a style that was practical for hard-working women like her. Her outfit was also professional; a simple white shirt that was buttoned to the top and a knee-length black skirt with leggings. At the sight of her, Minato couldn't help but wonder where that grumpy tomboy went off to. It was almost as if she had changed into a completely different person, as if she had worn a mask to hide that one 28 year-old woman named 'Kushina'.

Upon sitting at the table, the businesswoman calmly arranged the few sets of papers she had left there last night and tucked them within her black briefcase. Minato gave her a mug filled with honeyed chai tea and placed the bottle of milk at arm's reach in case she wanted to add some. Kushina raised an eyebrow at the contents of the mug before giving him a questioning look. Minato retorted with a blank stare that hid a few mischievous intentions.

"Drinking coffee excessively is bad for your health, you know?" He smiled as he started reading the newspaper. "I wouldn't want you to become somewhat addicted to it."

Kushina wrinkled her nose, "That's not it, rather... I'm more curious to know where you got that chai from." She spoke calmly and took a sip. It was hot, warm and sweet, deliciously so. Minato lowered his newspaper and arranged his glasses calmly, giving off a somewhat intellectual vibe.

"I bought it at that cafe we went to yesterday along with the fruit tart, is it good?"

She nodded happily, "Very! Gosh, when was the last time I had chai?"

"In third grade, High school." He spoke calmly and took a sip of his own tea. Kushina nearly choked on her chai.

"Damn it! Stop that, that's really creepy!"

"Weren't you asking me a question?" He looked honestly confused, much to the red-head's annoyance. She knew that he was aware of her feelings concerning his... Record-keeping supernatural abilities or whatever it was called. It bothered her to know that he remembered her past perfectly, and it somehow scared her as well. When a stranger remembers a few bits in your life that were long forgotten by your brain, you tend to feel uneasy... It was only normal to grow suspicious, even if Kushina accepted him mere hours ago.

With a sigh, the red-head finished her breakfast and took her briefcase. Kurama, who had been busy eating his own meal, finally noticed his mistress and came running towards her while wagging his tail. Seeing the little fox coming excitedly towards her, Kushina smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I'll try to come back soon for you, don't you worry! Be a good boy and—" A sudden thought came to mind and Kushina stared confusingly at Minato.

"Wait... Are you... Are you going to stay here all day?" She asked in curiosity. The thought never crossed her mind that he might stay there, bored like hell in her house while doing absolutely nothing aside taking care of Kurama. It was sad, really... Espacially since she was going to work for god knows how long.

Well... If her boss didn't fire her, that is...

Minato looked at her and tilted his head, "Why would I stay here all day?"

"Well I'm heading off to work, and I have to lock the door and... Wouldn't that trap you inside?"

Without having to answer verbally, Minato took out of his pocket what could only be a second pair of keys.

"Where..." Her voice trailed off and the blond shrugged.

"It's part of my stuff, in a way. Since I'm your husband, it's only natural for me to have another set of keys."

Kushina's mouth curled into an 'o' before quietly standing up to leave. She had never felt that awkward in her life, actually... To think that one day she'd be going through that door with a man sending her off, it honestly surprised her.

"Well, I'm off to work." She twisted the doorknob and got ready to leave. Minato stopped her immediately.

"Wait!" He said urgently as he grabbed her arm, "You forgot something."

Kushina furrowed her eyebrows, "I did?"

He nodded, and without warning, Minato gave her a quick, wet kiss on the lips.

"This," he spoke softly with a smile. Kushina stared at him in utter shock for a few seconds before her husband deemed it time for her to leave.

"Stay safe, love." He said and pushed her gently out of the house, "You'll be late if you keep spacing out!"

He shut the door, leaving her there; dumbfounded and completely out of it. As he silently rested his back on the wall, Minato mouthed a countdown with a smile.

 _'Three...'_

'Two...'

'One... And...'

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Kushina practically shouted on the other side of the door. Minato burst into laughter and quickly locked it in fear of her storming inside to 'teach him a lesson'. He had been very much aware that it was most definitely his wife's first kiss, but paid no mind to it for it was quite normal to kiss one's wife. They hadn't really shared any vows though, nor did they have a proper wedding; but they were still husband and wife nonetheless. Bound by a contract that lasted for a lifetime, bound by the words of her very own wish.

Minato had expected her to bang on the door and possibly curse at him for a long while, but she didn't. Instead, she had glared at the door with such vibrant intensity that it nearly melted under her stare... And left to work. Once the blond was sure that his red-headed sweetheart was far from being close, he went back to the bathroom to take a quick shower and prepare himself to leave. As soon as everything was done, Minato squatted near their pet fox and asked with a smile;

"Want to go for a walk with me?"

* * *

The office had been buzzing with activity the moment Uzumaki Kushina came to view near the building. Workers who had been busy on the computer or printing new documents dashed towards the large window with eager, all whispering amongst themselves what could possibly be the most interesting thing that happened all week.

"Wow, she came! She really came!"

"Man, she really has balls of steel, eh?"

"What do you expect from the red-hot-habanero!"

"Scuse' me..." A tall brunette excused himself as he went past the crowd.

"She's really confident... I mean, look at the way she walks!"

"Coming through..." The same man tried squeezing through more workers, but the attempt was in vain.

"Won't the boss fire her?"

"Probably, but knowing Uzumaki, she might break his legs this time."

"She might just step on him with her heels, that woman is frightfully tall already, I wonder why she bothers wearing those."

"Obviously to look down on us."

Seemingly tired of attempting to walk past all those gossip-obsessed workers, the tall brown-haired man inhaled sharply before shouting on the top of his lungs.

"MOVE YOUR ASSES, FOR GOODNESS SAKE!"

At the sound of Masaya Heiji's powerful shout, the whole office went still and quiet. Everyone turned to stare at the second, most reliable man in the company with shocked eyes. Said man had been carrying a large pile of papers that were destined to reach the red-head's desk, who had (for some reason) become the centre of attention.

Taking advantage of the silence, Masaya blew a strand of brown hair away from his face and spoke sharply; "Some people here, are trying to _work._ If acting like teenage girls excite you so much, then I suggest you all scram back to high-school... Idiots." He snorted and the crowd dispersed, leaving him a path towards Kushina's desk.

He walked calmly without giving the workers a second-glance. Masaya, while being optimistic and cheerful, was also extremely scary on rare occasions. People knew better than to offend the over 6 foot tall man, yet despite his sharp tongue, everyone respected and looked up to him, including the very own CEO of the company (that fatty...).

The moment Masaya faded from view; the few remaining workers near the window looked out for any signs of the Uzumaki, but found none. Realizing that she probably already entered the building, they decided to go back to work and hopefully get to see how that red-haired demon would handle the situation.

It didn't take long for her to reach the highest floor and find her boss... Who was sitting in his office with a neck plaster.

Kushina sighed and bowed respectfully, "I deeply apologize for my behaviour regarding our... Exchange the other day, I hope you could forgive me, boss."

The ridiculously small and obese man snorted at her sudden change of air, the plaster on his neck made his chins triple, as if they had chins of their own. His forehead and hands were as sweaty as ever, just like she had remembered; and suddenly Kushina felt the disgust rise again in her head.

"You sure are gutsy to come back here," he muttered as he lit his cigar, "then again you were always brave, I'm not surprised anymore."

Kushina gnawed her inner jaw, but remained quiet.

He gestured at his plaster with a glare, "I'm not exactly fond of your... _parting gift_ if that's what you want to call it, dearest. I always treated you like a queen, even though you probably saw me as nothing more than a piglet that crawled over your feet."

The red-head immediately reacted upon hearing that, "What?! Sir, that's not—"

Her boss lifted his hand meaning her to stop, she did. He then continued talking, "you were... _are_ still my best employee, I understand that I was drunk and acted over myself, but the way you acted is unforgiveable!"

She nodded wordlessly and kept bowing, "I know, that's why I hope we could overlook this."

Kushina hated bowing near that pig, or even apologizing to him. He deserved it, he deserved to be punished and what she did was the right thing. Of course, it didn't mean that it was worth losing her job... She had worked in the company for years, it would've been a shame to transfer to another one, and have a lower position. Her job meant patience and activeness, not cowardice. Her boss was a perverted geezer, so be it. Kushina was a strong woman, no one scared her; and if that son of a bitch ever tried to touch her again, then she'd be sure to castrate him in his sleep.

After a moment or two, Kushina noticed how his eyes softened. More moments passed, he sighed, stood up and walked calmly towards her. The red-head felt with clarity his small, sweaty hand on her shoulder and resisted the urge to push it away.

"No... I should be the one apologizing; I acted like a disgrace... I shouldn't have drunk so much alcohol, or even harassed you in any way."

Hearing that, Kushina gave him a surprised look.

"Sir..." She whispered in disbelief. Was he serious?

He gave her a smile, "I'm willing to let this slide, we were both foolish; let's put this matter behind us, alright?"

She kept staring at him in outer shock. She had expected him to kick her out immediately, publicly humiliate her and make sure she'd never set foot within the company ever again. But for him to actually act _maturely_ was... really miraculous. For a moment, Kushina felt hopeful, happy, and at ease. It was as if all her work finally paid off, as if life already gave her another chance to redeem herself, in a way. While that man was truly an asshole (to her, at least) she was willing to overlook things if he insisted that it didn't matter.

He apologized, that's all that mattered.

Kushina was about to thank him and head back to work until the hand he had rested on her shoulder, suddenly crawled up to cup her cheek. The red-head furrowed her eyebrows at her boss, who had lost his smile.

"Well... Putting everything behind us comes up with a price, no?" He grinned mischievously. The air grew thicker and lost its light-heartedness immediately. Unease and annoyance engulfed her at the feel of his sweaty palm on her cheek. Just as she was about to push his hand away, did her boss catch her by the wrist and push her violently on top of the desk.

A hurricane of papers flew all over the office, pens and pencils fell on the ground and Kushina found herself uncomfortably held by the wrists. Without losing a second to spare, she glared at the CEO with intensity.

"You sick little fuck!" She cursed and tried kicking him off, "Let me go this instant!"

He didn't budge, but smile heartily. "Oh my, how feisty! They weren't wrong when they said that you're a tough one. But I like my women ferocious, so that's a plus I suppose..."

Kushina gaped at him, _I knew it... This was too good to be true..._ She thought. To think that he'd dare push her down in broad daylight, within his office... It was sick, extremely sick.

Without losing time, she spat on his face and attempted to kick him where the sun doesn't shine. Foreseeing this, the shorter man adjusted himself in a way that wouldn't grant her access to his family jewels. Kushina snorted and decided to put her flexibility to good use by attempting to choke him with her legs. But her boss was so small and slimy that he practically freed himself with his own sweat and grease.

She cringed.

He laughed.

"Attempting to do anything is futile, love... No matter what you do, I already calculated all ~ of your moves..." he whispered as he caressed her long legs with fascination, "Ahh, how I dreamed of touching those beautiful legs of yours, such a blessing to be a tall, beautiful woman like you..."

Kushina kicked him in the jaw using her knee, making him lower his guard for only a second, before fully grasping her with both of his hands. She gritted her teeth and refused to give up, they were in the top floor, so a few secretaries were here, right? If she screamed loud enough, then surely-

"Don't even think about screaming, Kushina..." He grinned and continued caressing her legs, "I've paid them beforehand to keep quiet, even if they did hear you; they wouldn't butt in... Unless of course _I'd_ cry for help." He chuckled and sighed dreamily, "If you were to hurt me, they would come and get you, my sweet... sweet... Kushina. Of course, them coming here would inevitably result in us calling the police... and you ending up to court for violence against me."

Her eyes widened and she looked way in search for a potential weapon. Everything had fallen on the ground, which left the desk practically empty save for a few useless papers. The bastard had started tying her hands with a necktie and Kushina swore under her breath. She hadn't stopped struggling, but it was still futile. Never before had she ever felt this humiliated or mistreated. How dare he... That lecherous swine! That sick, piglet! No way was she giving up, no way would she let him gain access to her most intimate spot!

An idea came up, and Kushina suddenly stopped struggling. Her features lost their hostility and she suddenly went limp. Noticing that, her boss grew suspicious for a good minute, in fear of her attempting something else. Experimentally, he groped her breast to see if he'd get a reaction... There was none. He groped the other breast, still no reaction...

It then dawned on him that she gave up, and he won.

A huge smile illuminated his features as he started unbuttoning her shirt, "You finally get it, I see! Don't worry, love... I'll be very gentle, you can't really blame me for it... I've lusted after you for a while now..."

Kushina had long closed her eyes, _hold it in... Hold it in... Don't do it yet, it's not the right moment... Wait... Wait..._

He had successfully exposed her bra, which inevitably made him drool in glee. Kushina held back the urge to roll her eyes, okay... her breasts were quite big, it was no news to anyone. But there were women with FAR bigger chi-chis out there, why get all excited for nothing? What a pig...

Suddenly, he started whispering, "I hope you won't hold a grudge against me or anything... It's not like anyone would take you."

She twitched at that.

"Don't get me wrong, honey..." he continued caressing her all over, "strong women like you aren't really a favourable catch, the only thing you types are worth the trouble is to get you in bed..."

 _Calm yourself, don't get angry yet... Right now's not the time..._

"Besides, you're already far too old to find someone, no offense... Even though you already look so beautiful..." He murmured as he untied her bun, letting her hair down. Kushina held all her mighty power in, trying to resist the temptation to simply _beat him up senseless._ Only problem was... He'd call the few workers in the floor, and she'd get into far more trouble.

So she settled with her current plan and remained still. She bit her lip at the feel of his sweaty palm sneaking up her skirt.

 _Hold it... Hold it..._

He licked his lips and spread her legs.

 _Five... Four..._

His hand got dangerously close to her panties.

 _Three... Two..._

It got closer...

 _One... And...!_

Without further warning, Kushina grabbed him by the waist with her legs, closing them on him completely and making it impossible for him to wriggle free. The man gasped and smacked both her legs in an attempt to escape, but in vain. Kushina grinned diabolically.

"Oh? Well look who's trapped now..." She smiled, "What's up, big guy? I thought you wanted to get between my legs, hm?"

"L-LET ME GO!" He practically shouted and wriggled with all his might, Kushina didn't want to risk having the workers come in, so she quickly swayed left, putting all of her weight on her legs to make both she and her boss fall.

As the slimy man fell head-first on the ground, Kushina took the opportunity to break her hands free from the necktie and block his mouth. The persistent boss immediately bit her, making her gasp and remove her hand.

It was the perfect opportunity for him, and so he shouted.

"EVERYONE, HELP! I'M BEING ATTACKED!"

"Shit! Shut up!" Kushina groaned inwardly and attempted to hold him down, yet he kept wriggling and crawling away like a big, fat baby in fear of being left away. He continued to screech and shout for help, and yet nobody came... For some reason.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared from the inner office window, revealing Masaya, grinning boyishly while holding his phone.

"Well well well... What do we have here?" the brunette chuckled as he smiled at both the red-head and balding man, "it's awfully noisy, I wonder what's going on..."

Taking it as an opportunity, the CEO ran towards his worker and clung at his shirt.

"M-Masaya! Help me!" he trembled and pointed at Kushina, "She came back to kill me! That crazy woman practically attacked me in broad daylight for revenge!"

"Oh..?" Seemingly bored, Masaya continued looking at his phone as if the matter wasn't really important. His boss nodded and continued pointing accusingly at Kushina, who had remained still on the far end of the office.

"Quickly, call the police! We need to put her right into place and—"

 _ **"**_ **Well... Putting everything behind us comes up with a price, no?"**

"Eh..." The shorter man suddenly released Masaya at the sound of his own voice emitting from the brunette's phone.

The sound of someone being pushed down violently on the desk and papers flowing everywhere invaded his ears. With a smirk, Masaya showed him the screen of his phone, revealing a video that showed _the whole_ little incident.

 **"You sick little fuck!"**

 **"Oh my, how feisty! They weren't wrong when they said that you're a tough one. But I like my women ferocious, so that's a plus I suppose..."**

"Wha... Wha..." He had lost all of his words, Masaya... He had filmed _everything!_

"Hm... I really wonder who attacked whom, judging by this video... You're clearly not the victim here..." Masaya showed exaggerated nonchalance as he continued showing him the video, "More like... I never thought our boss would be this _ballsy!_ To think you'd stick your hand up a woman's skirt that easily!" He whistled, "Even I didn't do that yet!"

Kushina smiled as she approached Masaya, and he smiled back. As soon as they were close enough, both workers high-fived each other, a sign that showed many years of friendly interactions. The boss looked in total shock at both of them, to the point where he completely forgot where he was or what he had done.

"I can't believe you saw it all yet didn't intervene, just what's that about?" Kushina said as she buttoned her shirt. Masaya shrugged as he continued watching the video.

"Meh, I knew you were able to kick his ass, besides... I helped plenty already," he gestured at the empty floor, which was completely worker-free. Kushina's eyebrow rose in mild curiosity, noticing that, he gave her a mischievous smile of his own, "Don't ask how I did it, I just did."

Both of them suddenly looked at their CEO, who was already on the floor; trembling and stuttering like a frightened stray kitten.

"P-Please... Please... P-P-Please..." He kept on repeating, his eyes had already become watery, with tears threatening to pour out. Masaya gestured at him with disgust before asking.

"So, what now? Any plans?"

Kushina glared intensely at him and was about to march forward and possibly kill him before Masaya jumped in between them.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down, hun! You already broke his neck, no need to go any further since we have solid proof. We could pretty much sue his ass right now, wouldn't that suffice?" he suggested, already feeling Kushina's violent aura overflowing.

She gave him a glare that meant: **"BLOOD MUST BE SHED"** but he still persisted in trying to convince her.

"Uzumaki-chan, want me to throw him a punch or two?"

Kushina pondered on that thought... But had a far better idea. Years of working with each other allowed Masaya to understand Kushina through looks without using words, thus... After witnessing her 'look' at the moment, he understood immediately what she was about to do, and his eyes widened in mild-shock, mild-pity.

"You..."

"Don't stop me." She said firmly. He sighed in defeat and turned around.

"Okay, be my guest... I'll be on the fifth floor working."

As he walked away, Kushina marched towards the pitiful man (who was still trembling on the floor in fright) and looked at him. With her towering height and fierce, lavender eyes, she spoke, very subtly with a forced smile.

"Honestly? I'm glad your wife's divorcing you. A pig without any pride that licks the feet of his employees and flips women's skirts isn't worth investing on. I sure hope she'll settle with a nice, young man that would notice her worth. And as for your daughter? She should never, I mean _ever_ acknowledge _you_ as her father."

He hadn't stopped trembling, and kept on whimpering and repeating the word 'please' as if his life depended on it. Kushina pursed her lips and took a few steps forward, getting dangerously closer. He had crawled backward but eventually bumped his back into the wall, resulting in him ending up trapped.

The red-head removed a few annoying strands of crimson hair before leaning closer.

"Hear me, and hear me out well... This is my final message to you, the last time I'll ever speak to your slimy ass..."

"P-Please..." He continued while shaking his head furiously.

Kushina didn't listen and stomped him hard on the crotch.

"I _quit."_

 **To Be Continued!**

 **Okay, so I hope Masaya ended up being a likeable character. I rarely add OC's but this time I'm crossing my fingers, surely I'll get positive reviews about him!**

 **Part 2 of the chapter featuring Minato will be updated very soon! Please review, cause' feedback helps!**

 **Have a lovely day/evening!**


End file.
